


Nightmares

by steelorchids



Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [17]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I never thought I'd use the violence warning in a cuddling series hahaha, It all leads to cuddling, Mentions of violence but it's not the main theme at all obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: This is the counterpart of the fic"I'm with you"in which Karen is having nightmares and Matt cuddles her.Guess who's cuddling who now?
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341721
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by irelandhoneybee's ["Safe"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892310/chapters/33127479) (If you haven't read it yet, go do it. It's lovely!)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Me: Maybe I should write actual plots and explore characters more in depth. 🤔
> 
> Also me: Keeps writing fluffy ficlets where characters just kiss and hug. Oops! 🤷🏻♀️
> 
> Enjoy!

Matt woke up terrified, sweating and gasping for air. His heart was racing and the sharp pain in his back was bothering him, but that was only the second reason why he had not been able to sleep during the last three nights. 

Anything would do for his injuries when they kept him awake: ice baths, analgesics, meditation, Karen's massages. He'd be able to sleep then, but not much helped him with the nightmares. 

Tonight he had witnessed Karen's death. Father Lantom had helped the people at the church escape and it wasn't him who got his heart impaled with the faux billy club. Everything happened so quickly that he couldn't save her. Paralized, he heard her lifeless body fall to the ground with no heartbeat and no air flowing through her lungs, which immediately filled him with a consuming rage and a thirst for vengeance. She was dead and that was not something he'd ever be able to forgive. Poindexter would have to pay for it, so he grabbed a piece of glass from the floor and ran to him. He would not let him escape, he had killed her and he had to die… 

"Hey," Karen whispered beside him, noticing the tension in his body. She was used to these episodes and knew it was not just the physical pain that tormented him. "Hey, come here." 

He felt her hand on his cheek and slowly turned to her, incredibly relieved that it had only been a bad dream. Her arms spread, pulled him to her, and he followed by letting his head rest on her chest. She closed her arms around him and his heart rate gradually began normalizing. Her hands rubbing his back always helped him calm down. 

"You were gone," he told her with a broken voice. "I lost you…" 

"No, you saved me, baby. I'm here," she said, placing sweet kisses on his forehead. "I'm here with you."

The only things he heard for the rest of the night were the soothing sound of her heartbeat and her peaceful breathing. She was alive and she was with him. Those were more than enough reasons for him to finally be able to fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
